Ultimate Escape
by sinclairchap
Summary: Otto, Wing, Laura and Shelby escape from HIVE they are now back in the city by themselves and Dr.Nero is trying, and failing, to find them "Nero's face was a picture of horror and surprise 'What...'"
1. Chapter 1: Out

**A/N: This is my first FanFic so...DON'T HATE ME!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned H.I.V.E there would be more exploding penguins. R&R!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Out**

He did it. He got out of HIVE. And all he had to do was wake up at 2:00am and take a Shroud with Wing, Laura and Shelby to the mainland, he thought that the security would be better.

so here they were back in the city and nowhere to go and still in their uniforms.

'So … now what do we do?' Said Shelby.

'We should probably find some new clothes' Replied Wing.

'Aye, that sounds good to me.' Said Laura.

'Yes, but how? We have no money.' Otto said while standing up form where he'd been sitting.

Everyone just looked at Shelby.

'What?' Shelby said looking very confused.

After Shelby returned with the stolen clothes, everybody got changed in the hidden Shroud.

'Wow Shel, right size and everything.' Said Laura admiring her new outfit.

'Yes, how did you know what our sizes were?' Asked Wing.

'I have a good eye for these kind of things.' Replied Shelby happily. She had gotten herself an excellent outfit that both looked good and she could fight in easily if needed.

'So, now that we all look somewhat normal.' said Otto 'I suggest that we ditch the Shroud, and find a place to sleep.'

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They were walking around town for hours looking for a good place to get some food and sleep. Eventually they gave up and just went to the nearest hotel, Otto hacked the system and got them the best room there.

In the morning they had a big breakfast of hotel buffet food and left.

'That was a big breakfast.' Said Shelby 'I'm stuffed.'

Otto suddenly started giggling.

'What's so funny?' Asked Shelby.

'I just thought of what Nero's face would look like when he finds out we escaped.'

At that everyone started to giggle, even Wing.


	2. Chapter 2: Reaction

**Disclaimer: This is a DISCLAIMER people! What do you think. R&R**

**Chapter 2: Reaction**

Back at HIVE, Nero was sitting peacefully in his office do some paperwork when the buzzer rang.

"Come in." He called, the door opened and there was Raven looking like she just ran a mile. She had ran all the way to his office.

"Ah, Natalya how can I help you?" Said Nero

"Th-they ..." Raven panted.

"They what? Who is they?" Nero said, nodding his head questioningly.

Raven took a deep breath and said "They escaped, Otto and the others."

Nero paled.

"W-w-what?" Nero stammered. "Not p-possible."

"Or so we thought."Said Raven looking very grim while she sat on the chair opposite Nero's desk.

"Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear." Nero said slowly looking down at his papers.

"Do you think the tell someone about HIVE?" Asked Raven looking very worried.

"No. They would dare, and even if they did, who would believe them? Who would believe a couple of kids when they tell them that there is a secret school training villeins?" Nero was right, it sounded too ridiculous to believe, especially if a couple of kid with no parents around were the ones telling you.

"Good point." said Raven, it was all she could say to that.

"Do we know where they went?" Nero asked.

"Fortunately, yes, yes we do." Raven said, raising her head a little.

"Good. So, where did they go?" Asked Nero leaning back in his chair.

Raven took out a piece of paper and said "England. From this we can say they got there about a day and a half ago."

"OK, good. Now we just need to get a Shroud there and pick them up, right?" Nero said, hopeful.

Raven just stood the in silence. "Uh … Well." She said finally.

"Well what?" Nero questioned.

"We don't know _exactly _where they are, only that the are in England." Raven looked at her feet. "And Otto has jammed our trackers."

Nero sighed. "Brilliant, just brilliant."

"What now, Max?" Raven only called Nero by his first name when something horribly wrong.

"Now, we try to find them." Nero sighed again. This was really, really bad.


End file.
